Forgotten Pasts
by MELONYPRIMEINK
Summary: Book 2 of the Melony Series rewrite/Welcome To Earth Series. "The Decepticons never quit, do they?" -Melony "You just described our entire lives." -Persephanie *Elizabeth, Jessica, and James belong to Mywinx14*
1. Time At Base

Grayson was missing again.

"Grayson!?"

"Grayson!?"

Melony, Mikaela, and Maggie were wandering around the base in search of the almost 12 year old boy.

"That kid is worse than a Cybertronian ninja." Sunstreaker complained as he walked towards them.

"He just doesn't want to go back to Tranquility again. He prefers being here with his family and where no one bullies him almost daily. I'm the youngest daughter of Optimus Prime yet I can't even save my son from bullying." Melony sighed as she looked up at her guardian.

"Melony you know he doesn't want us to step in. I spoke with the teachers and they said they were told the same. Grayson doesn't want you to be his hero, he just wants you to be his mother." Mikaela said as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulders.

Mikaela had named herself Grayson's aunt and was living up to just that. She had even taken up a job alongside Melony to help with expenses.

"I know that Keala but it's hard when I know that I could've scared those kids off as soon as they had even thought of targeting Grayson."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mel." Maggie told her.

"Yeah the kid just wants to prove himself is all. He wants to be like his mom, strong, brave, and independent." Sunstreaker smiled as he knelt beside the three girls.

"Do you not remember what I was like back on Cybertron?" Melony questioned.

"A trouble maker. The problem Prime twin. Didn't listen to anyone. Raised hell whenever possible, and whenever not."

There was a laugh behind him.

"Well I guess if you pretend long enough people really do start to believe that you are that person, huh Blair?"

It was Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's twin.

"My name is Melony." Melony responded.

"Oh right. Blair was the scared little girl that I met back on the streets of Cybertron. The girl who wanted nothing more than to be like her parents and siblings to the point where she asked a random gladiator to teach her how to fight. I could've killed you and have not even blinked but you were so convinced you could be someone you weren't that you nearly got yourself killed over it." He continued.

"Thank-you for reminding me how pathetic I was. Anything else you'd like to throw out there? You wanna keep going with me or do you want to move on to my sister or better yet, how about the human boy I adopted? I may have been a sad excuse for a sparkling of a Prime then but that doesn't mean that I won't defend all that I love now, the same way you taught me how to." Melony replied.

They hadn't gotten off to the best start after he had arrived and things had yet to improve between them.

 _Melony was so glad to be visiting the base for the weekend._

 _School had gotten out today and her and Grayson had stopped only to switch bags and say goodbye to the Witwickys before heading to base._

 _Both had been in desperate need of some time away from Tranquility._

 _Not to say that Melony didn't love it there but between the days she had missed during the Mission City battle and the now ever present Decepticon and twin sister threat, which were one more thing to add to the stress with Sunstreaker having to stay at base for awhile._

 _The teenager didn't need to be fighting Decepticons when she should be studying for finals and raising Grayson. It was almost enough to make her glitch._

 _Seriously, like have a malfunction and glitch just like Prowl._

 _Melony let Grayson out before transforming. She offered him her hand and as soon as he was safely on her shoulder she walked towards the main hanger of the temporary base._

 _"Can I go find Aunt Kaela?" Grayson asked._

 _"Sure. Careful not to get stepped on or run over." Melony replied as she set him on the ground again._

 _"I know, I know. Bye mom." Grayson waved as he ran off to go find Mikaela._

 _Melony proceeded into the main hanger hoping to find one of the bots, Epps, or Lennox._

 _Sure enough the frame of her guardian came into view and she ran up and hugged him from behind as she exclaimed, "Sunny!"_

 _Only as Melony actually looked at the color of the metal she noticed it was devoid of the freshly waxed yellow paint job Sunstreaker took so much pride in._

 _Melony jumped away and bumped into Jazz who wore a grin on his face._

 _Across from whoever the youngest Prime had hugged stood Sunstreaker. She ran over and hid behind said guardian._

 _"Serious Melony?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder at the newly blue and black femme._

 _"Yes. Who the hell is that and why does he look kinda like you?" She asked as she pointed to the Sunny lookalike._

 _"My twin Sideswipe. You and Persephanie met him back on Cybertron same time you guys met me. He was red then if it helps any." Sunstreaker replied._

 _"Right split spark twins like me and Seph." Melony nodded._

 _She knew Sideswipe far before she met Sunstreaker and knew far more about the previously red mech than she let on to._

 _"Wanna race?" Melony asked as she shook her head and moved to face Sunstreaker._

 _"I was gonna help Sides pick out an alt before it got too dark." He replied._

 _"I could help. I mean I have spent the last 8 years as a human so I'll know what'll fit it and what won't around here." Melony shrugged._

 _"Thanks Mel." Sunstreaker smiled._

 _Melony had somehow managed to get Sunstreaker to get past the whole "she's a techno-organic and therefor half human" thing and now they got along a lot nicer._

 _Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started towards the hanger doors and Melony jumped on Sunstreaker's back so he'd give her a piggyback ride._

 _"Off to the highway!" She shouted as she dramatically pointed in front of them._

 _Sunstreaker rolled his eyes before he dropped Melony on to the ground._

 _"Hey!" She exclaimed as she glared up at him._

 _"I can't give you a, piggyback ride was it? If I have to drive to the highway. Geez you really are a blonde Mel." He replied._

 _Melony flipped him off before standing and transforming into her recently chosen alt, a blue Shelby Cobra GT with black racing strips. It had specifically been chosen since Persephanie's alt was the same only red with black racing strips._

 _"Let's go then." Melony growled at Sunstreaker._

 _He chuckled but transformed as well followed by Sideswipe in his Cybertronian alt._

 _The highway was as busy as ever with the after work traffic._

 _The buzz of passing cars, trucks, and other vehicles greeted the three Cybertronians as Melony transformed on a hill that over looked the highway. The twins transformed beside her and Melony instantly regretted offering to help as Sideswipe started trying to pick out an alt mode._

 _For 2 straight hours he talked to himself and debated vehicles before Sunstreaker sighed and turned to Melony._

 _"Any suggestions Melony?" He asked obviously annoyed._

 _"Well the team all took on new but not too flashy or expensive cars. Well except Sunny here, you had to choose a Lamborghini didn't ya?" Melony replied._

 _"You love it and you know it." He teased._

 _"Never said that I didn't like it. I just said it was flashy and expensive." The femme shrugged._

 _"Could you two quit flirting? I'm trying to pick an alt mode here." Sideswipe complained._

 _"We're not. He's my twin sister Persephanie's sparkmate and my best Cybertronian friend." Melony replied._

 _"Seriously Sunny, a Decepticon chick? You could do so much better." Sideswipe scoffed._

 _"That's my sister your talking about you aft!" Melony exclaimed._

 _"Why are you defending her? She's nothing but a Decepticon scum now. Then again maybe she wouldn't be had you not forced her to leave Cybertron." He replied as he stood to face her._

 _"Cybertron is dead! We would've had to of left even if we hadn't decided TOGETHER to go with Bumblebee." She said harshly._

 _"There was no reason for you to leave." He shot back._

 _"Yeah, right. Cause we enjoyed getting ridiculed daily for who we are." Melony said with extreme sarcasm, even for her._

 _"Your both Techno-organics, there was reason for people to ridicule you!"_

 _"You fragger!" Melony yelled as she lept at him._

 _Sunstreaker grabbed the femme as she lept so Melony was over his shoulder and refused to let her go._

 _"Melony stop it, he's not worth the energy. Why don't you head back to base and spend some time with your dad and the team while I finish helping Sideswipe find an alt." Sunstreaker said as he set her down._

 _"Fine, your right." Melony said as she started to walk away before pausing and facing them again._

 _"You know what something flashy and expensive would fit him well actually. After all pleasure bots need to try and look appealing." Melony smiled._

 _She didn't wait to hear the response as she transformed and sped off back towards base._

Needless to say that neither planned on making amends anytime soon. It was a very deep seeded wound when it came to Melony and Sideswipe and only they knew about it.

"Easy now you two. Let's not start another fight-"

"How is it my fault that you are the way you are?! Or that your own sister chose the Decepticons over you?! Or that you got stuck raising a human kid?!" Sideswipe interrupted.

The look on Maggie's face was a cross between annoyed that he had interrupted her and pissed off that he was going after Melony again.

The some of the team had heard the yelling and had started to gather around.

"At least I can confront and make better who I am! As for Persephanie, she had no other choice! She did what she had to in order to survive! And I did not get stuck with Grayson! I chose to take him in as my own and I love him as if he was my own! And no man or mech I know could ever manage to provide me with a better kid than Grayson! I'm proud of who I am, of my sister, and especially of Grayson!" Melony argued.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that anyone would ever want to be with you?! You're a deceptive glitch who should've been left to die on Cybertron!"

The hanger fell completely silent.

"Well at least I have decency and respect. Earth taught me those things and I would've gladly gone on being just human. As long as I never had to see you again! You're still the same messed up aft of a gladiator I met back on Cybertron! I should've let that guy kill you that night and have saved myself all of the pain and regret you've caused me! The only good thing that came out of nearly getting myself killed for you, to this day, is that Sunstreaker is still alive because I somehow thought you were worth saving!" Melony glared.

She sighed and turned away from Sideswipe.

"I saw something in you that night but I guess I wasn't the only one pretending back then." She said quietly.

"Mom!"

Ironhide was carrying Grayson through the crowd.

"Grayson! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" Melony seemed to do a 180 as concern washed over her.

"Tiny here was with Optimus." Ironhide told her.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried." Melony sighed as Grayson was handed to her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Grayson complained.

Ironhide laughed gruffly in reply.

"Hey you. No one talks to my mom like that and gets away with it." Grayson glared at Sideswipe.

"So you've told me. I'm sorry Grayson, Melony is just a pain in my aft is all." Sideswipe replied.

"Language! Earth swear words are bad enough, I don't need him knowing Cybertronian swear words too!" Melony exclaimed.

"But it's true, you really are a-"

Melony uppercut him and Grayson laughed as Sideswipe stumbled.

"Sweetspark if you wanted to actually fight all you had to do was ask." Sideswipe commented.

"Did I really hit you so hard that your calling me sweetspark after all that?" Melony questioned.

"Oh come on Mel! What's the harm in teaching him a lesson?" Came from the crowd.

It was one of the newest arrivals, a techno-organic named Pinkninja. However Earth had come to know her as Elizabeth Rose Jones-Kirkland.

Elizabeth pushed a stray piece of her dirty blonde hair out of her blue-green eyes as she grinned at the other techno-organic. Melony smiled right back.

Elizabeth had quickly become a friend of Melony, Mikaela, and Maggie and a pain to Ratchet.

The girl was a prankster to the core and wasn't afraid to target anyone, including Optimus himself (thankfully the Prime remembered Melony's pranking phase and laughed at most of the well thought out pranks). The mood around base had also lightened with her arrival as she had brought not only pranks but constant and random singing and dancing, a new bot to fight who was actually good at sparing, and a good laugh as the team watch her almost daily run away from some bot in her seemingly trademark heeled gladiator sandals.

"You up for it tough guy?" Melony asked, glad for the other techno-organic's encouragement.

"If you think you can handle it." Sideswipe shrugged.

"Don't be so cocky. You'll be on your butt in 2 seconds flat." Melony replied as she set Grayson down beside Mikaela and Maggie.

"No powers, no weapons, just hand to hand combat." Sideswipe told her as the group headed towards the training room.

"Fine. 10 seconds."

"Now who's cocky?"

"Just get ready." Melony said as she settled into a comfortable fighting stance.

Glen and Bumblebee slipped into the room and came to stand beside Mikaela, Maggie, and Grayson.

"What's going on?" Glen asked.

"Elizabeth convinced Melony to settle her most recent fight with Sideswipe with actually fighting." Maggie explained.

"I can't see." Grayson complained.

"Me neither." Mikaela laughed.

Bumblebee picked them both up and set them on his shoulders.

"Thanks Bee." Mikaela smiled to the yellow bot.

"Ready? Fight!" Someone called out and Sideswipe was the first to move as he attempted to hit Melony.

Melony blocked and returned her own punch.

"Cute." Sideswipe commented as he caught her fist.

Melony glared at him as she kicked him in the side and stepped away from him.

"Melony's being sloppy. Usually she throws a few things out there and she's knocked like 7 guys out, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Sideswipe taught her how to fight back on Cybertron. Plus there's something she's not letting on to, she always ends up off when he comes around her." Mikaela replied.

"But isn't Melony more of a gymnast type fighter? Why is it she doesn't fight like that anymore? It was beautiful." Maggie asked.

"Because like Mikaela said, Sideswipe taught her how to fight. He expects her to fight that way not with cartwheels and flips. She's gonna surprise him. But it could turn on her if she does it the wrong way, he could slip into his other mode and she could get seriously hurt." Elizabeth commented, completely serious compared to the girl who had just been offering Melony encouragement.

"Other mode?" Glen questioned.

"Remember when they said that Sideswipe had been a gladiator back on Cybertron? Well all of the gladiators developed this sort of "other mode" that's basically their killing machine side. No emotions just fighting and anger. Someone named it gladiator mode since the gladiator pits were where you usually saw it happen." Elizabeth explained.

"Please be careful mom." Grayson said as they turned their attention back to the fight.

Sideswipe landed a few jabs and had Melony stumbling back.

"Earth's made you soft Melony." Sideswipe told her as he threw another punch.

"No it just made me nicer and more respectful." Melony grit.

Sideswipe lunged at her only for Melony to jump up and use him as a spring board to catapult herself over him.

She flipped herself around and landed in a squat facing a confused Sideswipe.

"Did you think the Witwicky's kept me at home all the time?" Melony smirked as she stood.

Sideswipe growled at her.

Melony ran at him and cartwheeled, kicking Sideswipe in the face twice before backflipping and kicking him again.

He swung at her and she bent over backwards to dodge it.

Standing on her hands Melony's legs wrapped around Sideswipe's torso before she pulled herself up and twisted herself around like some sort of Black Widow move and had Sideswipe on the floor.

"Glen, wasn't that one of Natasha Romanoff's moves?" Maggie asked.

"Yep." Glen nodded.

"Give up." Melony said as she pinned Sideswipe's arms by his head.

"You give up." He replied as he flipped them over and pinned her.

There was a split second of silence as the crowd waited to see if it was really over. However that was all Melony needed for a crazy idea to pop into her head so she would win.

With her arms still pinned Melony threw her torso upward and smashed her mouth against Sideswipe's.

The mech was frozen in shock allowing Melony to get the upper hand again and throw him off.

"That was a dirty trick." Sideswipe glared as they both climbed to their feet.

"You just said no powers or weapons. You said nothing about playing fair." Melony smirked as she raised her fists.

"You know… maybe we should just make amends for all of the arguing and not finish the fight, we could go back to how we were back on Cybertron." Sideswipe said as he walked towards the femme.

"But you said-"

"I lied. The truth is that I miss you and I want us to be like that again." Sideswipe cut her off.

Melony hesitated and Sideswipe roundhouse kicked her across the room.

"Mom!"

"Mel!"

"Melony!"

Came from the crowd all at once.

Melony stood and as she looked up at Sideswipe he could see the tears starting to well up.

He wasn't sure if it was because of his trick or because he had kicked her so hard but it made him regret both. Even more so as Melony came running at him.

Melony jumped up and landed a few kicks before she landed and went to town with her punches and kicks. Finally she ran behind him as he was stumbling and kicked out his knees.

Kneeling on the floor with Melony standing over him brought back memories that were quickly shoved away as she glared down at him.

He reached forward only for Melony to sock him in the jaw before he could do anything and send him to the floor.

"I win." Melony glared before she stormed out of the room.

Almost everyone remained still except Elizabeth and Jazz who slipped out after the young Prime.

"Melony!" Elizabeth called after her.

Melony paused and let them caught up just as the training room started to empty.

"Hey that was some fight little lady. You alright?" Jazz asked.

"I could be better but I'll manage." Melony shrugged.

"Melony-" Elizabeth started.

"I'm fine. Honest. I'm gonna go get Grayson ready for bed." Melony but her off as she started to walk away.

"But its not even 8:00." Jazz said.

"He'll understand." Melony replied before she disappeared from their view.

"She's gonna be alright. Right?" Elizabeth questioned as she stepped closer to Jazz.

"Sure hope so. We just got her back after all."

"Is that aft ever gonna learn how much she really cared for him? I can't see her cry because of him again."

"You gonna tell him? Cause I don't wanna be the reason he slips into gladiator mode." Jazz resorted.

"Would you prefer it be Melony?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked up at the other bot.

Jazz sighed as he watched Melony walk toward the barracks with Mikaela and Grayson in tow.


	2. The Way The World Goes Round

Mikaela sighed as she sat down with Grayson across from Elizabeth.

"Long day?" Elizabeth questioned as she adjusted her glasses.

"You could say that. I never thought I'd say this but, I'd rather fight a Decepticon hand to hand than listen to Melony while she's pissed off because of Sideswipe. What is they're deal anyway?" Mikaela groaned.

"Melony never told you?"

"No. She refuses to speak about her history with him, even to me. How did they end up like this?" Mikaela asked.

Elizabeth looked around the mess hall to ensure no one would rat her out for telling, "If anyone asks, you didn't hear this from me."

Mikaela and Grayson nodded.

"Sideswipe didn't just teach Melony how to fight. They got really close and did a lot of things together. Most of the times Melony was arrested? Sideswipe was her partner in crime. He showed her Cybertron and she showed him how to feel again. He taught her how to fight and she taught him how to properly patch up wounds. The youngest Prime was her happiest when she was with Sideswipe and she was his lifeline." Elizabeth started.

"You'd never know now a days." Bumblebee commented as his hologram appeared beside Mikaela.

"I swear to god Bee. I WILL paint you purple." Mikaela gasped Melony's old threat as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Aw come on, Kaela. You know you love me." Bee smiled as he nudged the brunette.

"Shut up Bee or I won't tell the story." Elizabeth glared.

Bumblebee pretended to zip his lips.

"Anyway… One day Melony thought it would be a good idea to come cheer Sideswipe on in one of his gladiator matches. He got hurt really bad and Melony lost it. That was the day we discovered Melony's final power, technokinesis. She nearly killed the mech and would have had Persephanie not shown up so quickly. Sideswipe started taking less and less fights to keep Melony from being hurt."

"Aw!" Mikaela gushed.

"Stop interrupting!"

Elizabeth sighed to calm herself down.

"However in the final days of the war Melony was fighting alongside her family in battle, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were fleeing our dying planet when they ran into her. He left her behind and she fell into what was probably the darkest point in her life. Persephanie and Bumblebee convinced her to leave for Earth as soon as news of the Allspark's location came back to Cybertron to try and help. And as far as I've heard, Melony still isn't the same. Even after getting her memories back." She finally finished.

"Well she was pretty much there until he showed up again." Bumblebee pointed out.

"True. Hey any news from Persephanie? She's the only one Melony will still talk to about everything. Optimus himself can't even tell you the entire Melony and Sideswipe story."

"No but she's due to report in any day now." Bumblebee replied.

Not one member of NEST was 100% certain on where the allegiance of the oldest Prime twin stood but she had been feeding the Autobots information on the Decepticons and their plans for over a year now.

"Hey watch where you're stepping you aft!" Someone shouted from across the mess hall.

Everyone turned to find Sideswipe staring down at a human Melony.

"Why's everyone so quiet Hide?" A Cybertronian Melony asked as she and Ironhide walked into the mess hall.

The entire mess hall stared back and forth between the two Melonys.

"Melony! I've been looking all over for you. Dad said you might be in here." The human Melony smiled as she turned to face the Cybertronian Melony.

The human Melony lookalike have a red streak instead of Melony's signature blue streak.

"Persephanie!?" Melony exclaimed as she stared slack jawed at her twin sister.

Persephanie transformed and the difference between the two femmes was obvious. Melony was blue and black and Persephanie was red and black.

The sisters hugged and instantly started going back and forth as to why Persephanie was on base.

Bumblebee's holoform dissipated only for his bipedal form to come running in and practically tackle his sisters.

Grayson jumped up and had Mikaela running after him.

"Mom!" He called out.

The siblings separated and Melony and Persephanie transformed down into the human forms.

"Persephanie, this is my son Grayson. Grayson, this is my twin sister Persephanie." Melony introduced.

"I remember her. She shielded you while you saved me and my biological mom back in Mission City." Grayson smiled as he hugged Persephanie.

Persephanie was taken aback by how easily the boy excepted her but a nudge from Bumblebee quickly had her hugging him back.

"And you must be Mikaela Banes. Thank-you so much for everything you've done for my sister and the rest of my family." Persephanie smiled over Grayson's head at the teen.

"No thanks needed. I'm just glad that I get to call them my friends." Mikaela replied as she held up her hands.

Slowly everyone else came over to welcome the ex-Decepticon back into their ranks. Melony, Mikaela, Grayson, and Bumblebee moved off to the side to avoid the crowd.

"Great, the traitor's back." Sideswipe grumbled.

Bumblebee went to say something but Melony had already transformed, had the mech by a bunch of energon lines, and was dragging him out of the mess hall.

"That's not going to end well." Mikaela commented.

"We'll have to wait and see." Grayson replied creepily calm.

"You are scary sometimes-" came a clip from Bumblebee.

Melony was as pissed as Sideswipe thought she was when she threw him down on the mats of the training room.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sideswipe asked.

"We always used to spar when one of us was mad. Why stop just because we no longer see eye to eye?"

"Because of exactly that. We show no mercy for each other anymore, one of us would get hurt one way or another." Sideswipe shook his head.

Melony dropped her stance as she stared at him confused, "Since when do you care about whether you hurt me or not?"

"Only recently did it resurface. Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about it." Sideswipe replied as he stood.

"But yesterday you- did you actually mean what you said before you kicked me?" Melony's emotions were warring inside her head.

"Depends on the situation. But in the moment? Yeah. I do miss you sometimes Melony. But not this new person you've become, even your human for looks different now. I miss the medic femme who was trying to be a fighter. I miss Blair."

"I am still Blair, Sideswipe. I've just been through a lot since Cybertron and I've had a hard time with the chance back from being just human." Melony looked down at her feet.

He was right, she was different, even her human form's appearance.

Melony practically jumped out of her nonexistent skin as Sideswipe's hand came in contact with her face.

"Easy Melony." Sideswipe told her as he stroked her check.

Melony's body was rigid but she didn't move away as to test him.

"At least you still look the same in your bipedal form."

"What are you-"

She was on her back before she could finish the question.

"I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust you." Melony groaned as she tried to shift her body into a more comfortable position in case she was there for awhile.

"I just saved you from a flying sai." Sideswipe responded.

Sure enough one of Elizabeth's sais was sticking up from the floor a few yards from their heads however Elizabeth was no where to be seen.

"Remind me to tell Jazz to rein in his sparkmate." Sideswipe mumbled.

"You gonna get up now?" Melony asked.

"Nope." Sideswipe replied as he dropped his full weight on to her to keep her in place.

Melony sighed before she faded into the floor. She rode out of it again squatting beside the mech.

"Chester." He grumbled.

"If we're not going to spar then I'm going to pack and find my posse." Melony responded.

"Did you just refer to your son, brother, best friend as your posse?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Yes." Melony nodded as she stood and helped him stand.

"What are you going to do since Sunstreaker will obviously stay here with Persephanie?"

"He's staying? Well I guess I'll just have to be extra alert tonight." Melony shrugged.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be unprotected with the increased Decepticon activity in Tranquility. Isn't that one of the reasons the Witwickys are going on vacation?" Sideswipe replied.

"I can handle it." Melony said before she walked out of the training room.

"Optimus won't like this." Sideswipe sighed to himself.

Optimus knew a great deal of Melony's adventures on Cybertron, despite being in the dark on most of Sideswipe's relationship with Melony. Because of this the Prime had ordered that an Autobots remain with her at all times whenever she returned to Tranquility.

"I suppose I better inform him myself seeing as Melony obviously won't. Even if I do end up with babysitting duty." Sideswipe added as he walked towards his commander's office.


	3. The Start Of The End

Melony grumbled some more as she climbed out of Sideswipe and threw the seat forward to get Grayson out.

"Ow." Sideswipe said as Grayson climbed out.

"Oh sorry, was I being ruff?" Melony asked before she slammed the seat back again, "Pop the trunk."

Sideswipe sighed before he did as she told him to, not wanting an energy ball sized hole as she did it herself.

Sideswipe had indeed been told to go guard Melony, Grayson, and the Witwickys in place of Sunstreaker and Melony obviously wasn't too thrilled with Sideswipe or Optimus. She would have chewed her father out but of course Sideswipe had shown up after Optimus had left for a "meeting".

Melony normally wouldn't be home, having graduated months ago, but Sam was leaving for college tomorrow morning and Ron and Judy for a month long vacation to France so she, Grayson, Bumblebee, and Mikaela had returned to bid them goodbye.

They would be back at base a few hours after the Witwickys left. And then Melony could give Optimus a piece of her mind.

Melony carried the single bag to the house leaving Grayson frozen beside Sideswipe in slight fear.

"Remind me to never get her angry at me." Grayson told the corvette.

Behind them an orange Ferrari Enzo pulled in and a guy stepped out.

"Hey twerp. Is Melony home?" He asked Grayson.

"She's inside." Grayson glared.

The guy smirked, "Do me a favor and stay outside for awhile."

"My mom won't do anything like that with you." Grayson told him.

"We'll see twerp." The guy walked into the house.

"Who was that guy to call you a twerp? And why is he looking for Melony?" Sideswipe asked.

"That's Josh, Melony's boyfriend. He pretends to like me around her but he wants me out of the picture so he can get Melony to do nasty adult things with him." Grayson explained.

"Nasty adult thin- That fragging aft!"

Sideswipe's holoform climbed out of the car before slamming the car door and storming to the house. Grayson ran after him as soon as he realized that Sideswipe was the pissed off silver haired guy.

"Hey fragger!" Sideswipe called out as he looked around for Josh.

"I told you no swearing around Grayson!" Melony yelled as she stormed into the room followed by an angry Josh.

"Who the pit do you think you are to try and take advantage of Optimus Prime's daughter?" Sideswipe demanded, ignoring Melony.

"Hey I was talking to you." Melony said.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"Nick Swipe. I work under Melony's father in the military and I'm her ex boyfriend." Sideswipe replied.

"You two dated?" Grayson questioned.

"It was a long time ago." Sideswipe responded before Melony had "no" even halfway out of her mouth.

Melony started to panic and her hand instantly pulled out her necklace, a twisted piece of red metal on a simple silver chain, and subconsciously played with it.

"What is that?" Josh demanded.

"It's just a necklace-"

The necklace was ripped from her neck and thrown towards the floor.

Sideswipe and Grayson realized what it was and were both just as scared as Melony was. Grayson dove forward and caught the all too fragile necklace just in time.

"That's important to her." Grayson glared as he handed the small necklace back to his mother.

"What even is it?" Josh demanded.

Melony never thought anyone but Persephanie, Mikaela, and Grayson would ever see the necklace so she had no lie to spit out in place of what it really was.

A piece of Sideswipe from the fight where they had discovered her technokinesis. Persephanie had returned to her last Christmas.

"I was in a terrible accident back while we were still dating. I was pronounced dead at one point but they managed to bring me back. It's a piece of the car." Sideswipe lied when Melony said nothing.

"And why are you still wearing it now? You broke up right?" Josh asked.

"We did. It's just calming to play with and my sister gave it back to me for Christmas. It would be rude not to wear it." Melony responded.

She was trying to figure out if she could save the chain or she needed to go grab a new one.

"Why are you even here?"

"Our team found evidence that our enemies are hiding out in this area. Melony's father ordered me here to protect the family." Sideswipe explained.

"Well what happened to the other guy that was always here?"

"He's protecting my sister across town." Melony jumped in.

"Your sister?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah, Persephanie came home this morning."

Josh scoffed as he looked away from them, "That was a great lie you three had planned. But I want the truth, now."

Melony started to protest when a loud crash came from outside.

Sideswipe ran to the window and cursed. Instead of scolding him Melony ran over and said an even worse curse.

"What is it?" Grayson asked as he started to run over.

"Decepticon. Go find grandma and grandpa and hide. Sideswipe and I will handle this. Let's go Sides." Melony replied.

Grayson ran to the backyard before coming back in with Ron and Judy.

"Go, we'll take care of him." Melony told them.

They nodded, not doubting that the silver haired man was actually an Autobot, and ran for the basement.

"You need to get out of here." Melony said as she turned to Josh.

He was already gone.

"We need to go Mel. Before that thing wreaks the neighborhood." Sideswipe told her.

"We get it out of the populated area then take it." Melony nodded as they ran for the door.

"You will make a perfect leader one day." Sideswipe smirked before he gave her a two fingered salute and dissipated.

Melony rolled her eyes as she continued into the street.

"By the way Melony, I know you were lying. That hunk of metal still gives off Sideswipe's signature." The Decepticon said as soon as he saw the blonde.

Melony was beyond confused. The orange Ferrari was missing and that voice was Josh's only more metallic.

"Melony!"

The warning came too late and Melony was airborne.

"SIDESWIPE!" Melony screamed.

The corvette sprung to life as it peeled out of the driveway and into the road. Melony hit the tailgate hard.

"Uh man, I think you dented my trunk." Sideswipe complained.

"I think you dented me." Melony groaned.

Melony sat up only to see the Decepticon charging towards them.

"Drive. Drive!"

Sideswipe floored it and shot down the street.

The Decepticon gave chase.

"Hey Sides… I think my boyfriend might have secretly been a Decepticon." Melony said over the wind.

"You really do have a poor choice in guys Sweetspark." Sideswipe replied.

"I almost chose you back on Cybertron." Melony glared.

"I was an unstable jerk who had to be a gladiator to get by back then. My statement still stands."

Sideswipe swerved to avoid being shot.

"Careful!" Melony snapped as she held on tighter.

"I told you to get inside ten miles ago."

Melony shot back and blocked another shot, "Then who would keep him interested in following us?"

"Touché."

"You're learning." Melony smiled.

"Kinda have to in order to understand you and the soldiers." Sideswipe chuckled.

"Still, I'm happy about it."

"That's all I can asked for anymore. Hold on."

Melony held on with a death grip as Sideswipe launched them on to the road that lead up to the lookout.

Another Decepticon showed up out of no where.

"Shit." Melony cursed.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"We've got another one."

"Scrap."


	4. Lookout Matchup

Sideswipe skidded to a stop and Melony leapt off to stand beside the Corvette.

"I radioed Bee for backup. We just have to hold them till then."

"This could head south fast." Melony commented.

"Not if we work as a team instead of two separate soldiers." Sideswipe replied.

Melony glanced over at her silver companion in shock.

"Can we even still do that? It's been ages since we fought side by side last."

Sideswipe's silver haired holoform appeared beside her.

"If we forget everything and simply trust each other we can. So until we beat these two tin cans into scrap, trust me." The holoform held out his fist towards her.

Melony laughed and Sideswipe's smile fell and his fist faltered.

Melony's fist met his and his head snapped back up to find the blonde smiling at him.

"Even if I don't want to trust you, I still do. I know you'll have my back in this fight. And every one from now on. Let's kick some Decepticon aft."

A shot rang out and Melony was shoved to the ground. When she looked up Sideswipe was standing above her in his alt-mode, smoldering.

"I was about to block that you idiot! You could've gotten seriously hurt! Or worse, you could've died!" Melony yelled.

Sideswipe's stance faltered and he fell to his knees.

"Sideswipe!"

Melony stood and sprinted towards him.

Another shot rang out and Melony turned to threw up a force field around Sideswipe. A third, smaller shot was fired and hit Melony in the shoulder, knocking her off her feet. The larger shot hit Sideswipe square in the chest before the techno-organic could recover.

The mech fell to the ground and Melony screamed out, "SIDESWIPE!"

A metallic laughter echoed from behind her and she whirl around to glare at the two Decepticons.

"Now that he's down for the count let's play with the princess." The one Melony was now 100% sure was Josh sneered.

"You hurt him… Y- you s-shot him… NO ONE HURTS SIDESWIPE BUT ME!"

Melony's eyes began to glow and her hair floated above her as she rose into the air with energy gathering around her. Her chosen human form literally melted away into her true form: her body a smaller form, her skin shades paler, her hair platinum blonde, and her eyes glowing cyan.

An inhuman scream came from the techno-organic as her power was released.

Sideswipe came to and gasped, "No. She can't control it yet. Melony! Stop!"

The Decepticons shook with fear as the technokinesis took control of them.

Bumblebee pulled up and Mikaela climbed out.

"What in Primus's name is that?" Mikaela asked as she shielded her eyes and braced herself against Bee.

Bumblebee transformed and knelt over his human charge to shield her, "Melony's technokinesis. But what set her off? Sideswipe!"

"Sideswipe did this?" Mikaela questioned.

"No, someone hurting Sideswipe did. Look there." Bumblebee pointed to the fallen mech about 20 yards to the right of them.

"Sideswipe." The brunette gasped.

"We need to calm her down before it's too late and we can't bring her back."

"That's possible? For her to not come back?"

"Unfortunately."

"An what happens if we can't calm her down?"

"Remember that chamber in the medbay?"

Mikaela nodded.

"That's what that's for. It's a containment unit that was built after we established a permanent base. Melony herself oversaw the construction. She doesn't want to hurt anyone because she lost control." Bumblebee explained.

"I'm not about to let my best friend get locked away in a glass case for the rest of her life." Mikaela grit before she ran forward.

"Mikaela!"

Instead of running for Melony the human ran for Sideswipe, she knew she'd never make it to Melony anyway.

"Sideswipe!"

"We need to-"

"I know. That's why you need to get up. This started because you got hurt and it'll end once she knows you're alright. Hurry! Before she destroys the whole town!" Mikaela interrupted him.

"What makes you think that I can stop her? You're her best friend, you talk to her." Sideswipe responded.

"Because whether she likes it or not she still cares about you! This only proves that! I know you still love her in some way, some where deep inside so prove it! FIGHT FOR HER!"

Sideswipe nodded and started to rise to his feet.

"Get back to Bee and get back in case this makes it worse." He told her before he walked towards Melony.

Mikaela watched him struggle forward, "Good luck."

She ran towards Bumblebee.

"Melony!"

Melony ignored him, continuing on the Decepticons who were nearly nonexistent at this point.

"Blair!"

Melony hissed as she turned to face Sideswipe.

"Stop this! I'm alright, just a little dazed, so calm down." He tried.

Melony thrust her arm forward and Sideswipe fell to his knees.

 _"You. You! It's your fault! I'll never stop until you're dead! Until you're dead and all of the pain you've caused me is gone with you!"_ Her voice echoed.

Sideswipe refused to give up so easily and crawled towards her, "I know I've caused you pain but it won't go away if you kill me. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder to fix things when I arrived and that I let us fall into what we currently are. Know that I meant none of what I said. I was just angry that you hated me so much when I still felt the same way about you as I had back on Cybertron. So come back to me. Please Melony… come back to us all."

Melony faltered and Sideswipe reached out to touch her held out hand.

All at once the erratic energy retreated back into Melony and she dropped from the sky, unconscious. Sideswipe caught her as Bumblebee and Mikaela ran over.

"Crisis averted." Sideswipe told them.

"Yeah but is she gonna remember all of this when she wakes up?" Mikaela asked.

"She didn't last time." Bumblebee replied.

"Then looks like your back to square one." Mikaela teased as she turned to Sideswipe.

"At least she won't kill him for anything he said." Bumblebee shrugged.

"But now I have to be heartfelt all over again." Sideswipe complained as he stood.

"Oh boo hoo you big baby. She brings out that side in everyone." Mikaela glared as she crossed her arms.

Melony was passed to Bumblebee before Sideswipe transformed and she was passed down to his holoform who placed her in the backseat so she was laying down.

"There could be more Decepticons who were either alerted or saw our light show. I'd scan a new alt-mode just in case." Bumblebee told him.

"You too. Stay safe." Sideswipe replied before he headed out.

Mikaela looked up to Bumblebee, "Do you think he'll ever tell her?"

"Someday. When he gets tired of being alone." Bumblebee shrugged.

Sideswipe pulled into the Witwicky's driveway and Grayson rushed out.

"How'd you know it was me kid?" Sideswipe asked.

"Melony tells stories when I can't sleep." Grayson replied.

Sideswipe was a cherry red Lamborghini to match Sunstreaker's golden yellow Lamborghini.

His holoform appeared and he carefully picked Melony out of the back.

"Whoa. She looks different. What happened?"

"Long story short, you're mom almost went super nova and destroyed the town." Sideswipe told the small human as they walked to the house.

Grayson stopped in his tracks as the severity of the events he had missed sunk in, "Oh."


	5. She's Still My Sister

Judy and Grayson were up early the next morning cooking breakfast for everyone. Meanwhile Sideswipe's holoform sat at the island watching them move around the kitchen, he had no idea what they were doing but he was enjoying watching them and learning as they answered his questions.

There was a hiss of pain as someone came off the stairs too fast before Sam entered the kitchen.

"Smells good mom." He greeted.

"Thank Grayson. It was his idea." Judy replied as she kissed her son on the head.

"Thank-you Grayson." Sam grinned as he stole a piece of bacon before his mother could smack his hand.

The boy nodded but said nothing. Sideswipe moved to lean against the counter next to Grayson and rubbed the twelve year old's head, messing up his hair. Grayson batted the hand away but smiled anyway as he continued making pancakes.

"Melony's not up yet?" Sam asked.

"No, but that happened last time too." Sideswipe shook his head.

As if she had been summoned Melony walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." She yawned as she hugged Judy.

Judy stood frozen staring at the platinum blonde.

Melony stepped back in confusion, "What is it mom?"

"You sound like my daughter but you sure as hell don't look like her."

Melony headed out of the kitchen towards the bathroom, "What do you mean-"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"Yes, Sweetspark?" Sideswipe asked innocently.

"What in Primus' name happened last night?" The youngest Prime demanded as she stormed back into the kitchen and slammed her fist down on the island.

Sam jumped as her fist hit and left a dent in the wood.

"Uh… you may or may not have used your technokinesis at the Lookout after we discovered that Josh was actually a Decepticon and his buddy showed up. You also may or may not have tried to kill me and nearly destroyed the town. Oh, and Bee and Keala were there too but they were mostly safe."

Instead of coming across the kitchen at him like everyone thought she would Melony turned on her heels and stormed out of the house.

Everyone flinched as the door slammed so hard Ron came down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Where is she going?" Sideswipe inquired.

"The better question is who pissed her off and over what?" Ron resorted.

"Sideswipe. What happened last night." Sam, Judy, and Grayson responded together.

Ron nodded, "Ah, I see. How's breakfast coming along?"

"Almost ready Pops." Grayson answered as he turned and placed a plateful of pancakes on the island.

"Pops? Geez, what do you call Optimus?" Ron asked as he eyed the pancakes.

"Gpa or grandpa. There's not really much you can call a giant alien robot who's your adopted grandfather."

Ron shrugged in acceptance before he reached for the bacon. Judy smacked his hand away before she plated the rest of the bacon and took it out to the dining room.

"Where is she going?" Sideswipe asked again.

The three humans stopped their activities and turned to the holoform.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. We know we're she went and we know she can be back here in seconds if anything happens." Judy told him.

"Yeah, why are you here anyway? Where's Mr. Sunshine?" Ron asked.

"Sunstreaker remained on base with Persephanie. Optimus ordered me here to protect you in his place." Sideswipe explained.

"Well that obviously includes Mel. So how the hell does what just happened count as protecting her?" Judy demanded.

"She's always been a hot head. She'll be fine."

"Maybe your Blair was but our Melony isn't. She only leaves like that when the topic is painful to talk about. She's emotionally unstable and she does get hurt by things people say and do. She's not invincible and she's slowly realizing that more and more day by day. Granted she'll never be completely our Melony now but she'll also never be completely your Blair either. You need to let her go because she's not the girl you fell in love with back on Cybertron." Sam glared.

"What are you-"

Judy cut him off, "Sunstreaker tends to stay up and talk to us after Melony's gone to put Grayson to bed. He tells just as many stories as Melony does."

"I understand what you're all saying but I know Melony better than anyone-"

Sam stood and Sideswipe stopped mid sentence as the teen walk over to stand toe to toe with the man.

"Not anymore Sideswipe. Look, I might want out of her world but not out of her life. She's still my little sister and I'm not about to let anyone hurt her. Especially you."

Grayson stepped in between them before Sideswipe could take a swing at Sam, "Sides maybe it would be best if you went out on patrol or something. Melony will be back soon and she can handle things here."

Sideswipe stood there glaring at Sam for a few minutes before the holoform dissipated. Outside an engine roared to life before the car sped off.

There was a long silence over the still worked up family.

"Breakfast anyone?" Grayson questioned eventually.

"Breakfast." Ron agreed as the family moved to the dining room.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **We actually get into Rise of The Fallen next chapter so the chapters will be longer and updates should be sooner.**


	6. Quite The Farewell

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I want to apologize for and explain why this story hasn't been updated in so long.

So 1) I'm deeply sorry for not updating

And 2) My editor/co-author and I had a major falling out. Later I was informed that turns out she was in love with me and had a twisted fantasy of the two of us dating made up in her head. This made her think that I loved her the same way she did me but I refused to believe it so I instead mistreated her. In real life she was only my best friend and writing partner so when her fantasy became too far out of reach she snapped and stopped talking to me entirely. I was horrified by this and had to either get rid of or step back from everything she had been involved with in my life. Forgotten Pasts was something she helped me out with a lot plot wise even though she never wrote with me on anything Transformers so it was hard to write for this story for awhile (hence why I seemed to focus on Well, That Happened. I told her about that story but never let her help with anything on the project). When I finally was able to bring myself back to some of the stories she helped me with or wrote with me I found myself deleting most of them but this was one I couldn't because of how much Melony means to me. I tried to write but found that after so long I had writer's block so I skipped to the start of the movie and wrote when I could. I hope the skip isn't too awkward and that this chapter still sounds like me

Thanks for understanding guys and thanks for your continued support!

Love to all,

Madeleine (MELONYPRIMEINK) XOXO

QUITE THE FAREWELL 

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck! Frankie, Mojo, out! Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule," Ron shouted as he carried boxes out of the house.

"Alright, Dad. We're coming," Melony responded as she carried three boxes past Sam.

"Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of us, huh? Did you rent the rooms out?" Sam asked as he followed his sister.

"No, I got other ideas for your rooms and it rhymes with home theater, man cave, and whatever your mom wants. Heh heh heh," Dad laughed.

Back inside Judy was sobbing.

"Mom? What is it?" Melony asked as she and Sam walked over.

Turned to them with two items in her hand, "Look what I found. It's your little baby booties. And your adoption papers."

"Aw, Ma," Sam sighed as he hugged his mother.

"My little baby bootie boy. You can't go," She sobbed as she bear hugged him.

"You see this, dad, this is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?" Sam said as Ron came back inside for his golf clubs.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College. Bummer," Ron responded, less than caring.

"You have to come home. Every. Holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween. You too Melony," Judy continued to sob.

"Well I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," Sam said while Melony frowned, "I don't even know if I'll be able to come home ever. Decepticons seem to never sleep."

"Well, then we'll come to you," Judy told them.

"You're not coming," Sam sighed.

"We'll dress up-"

"No, you're not going anywhere," Melony added.

"We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us."

"You can't do that, Ma," Sam argued.

"Would you let the kids breathe, for crying out loud? Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop! Let's go. March, young lady," Ron smacked Judy's butt as she started up the stairs.

"Ooh. Oh, dad," Sam complained while Melony covered her eyes.

"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man," Judy told him before she walked up stairs.

"Eh, you ain't seen nothing yet," Ron grumbled.

Sam decided to speak up, "Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!"

"What?"

"We're watching what you're doing, Dad. It's not a rap video," Sam explained to him.

"It's like a coach thing," Ron shrugged.

"That was a really creepy move just now, dad," Melony commented as she took another three boxes outside.

"Look. You, you, your, ah... your mother and me are really, really proud of you and your sister. You're the first Witwicky ever to go to college and she's making her own way and carrying on her family's war," Ron told Sam in a hushed whisper.

Upstairs Judy started sobbing again, "Now I'm crying again! This sucks!"

'You're gonna be okay, Ma," Sam called up to her as Melony came back inside for more stuff.

"You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her kids are all grown up, you know, going out to handle the world on their own," Ron continued as he started to choke up.

"You okay, pop?" Sam asked.

"Yea," Ron nodded before he looked over at the couch, "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts! You'll see a lot of that in college, too."

Ron grabbed another box and headed outside followed by Sam.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Sam asked.

Ron sighed, "There's gonna be a lot of women there."

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-woman kind of guy," Sam told him.

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you gotta give each other room to grow, okay? You're no different than any other couple your age," Ron said as he stopped walking to turn and look at the son.

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam responded as they continued to the car.

Ron laughed sarcastically, "Hah! How long you gonna be riding that scooter? Melony has that excuse cause that's her family but you don't."

"Dad, listen, I know what the odds are. We're the exception, okay? Wait a second. Oh, who could that be?" Sam questioned as he pulled out his ringing phone to show that it was Mikaela calling.

"In two weeks, it could be Muffy," Ron replied as he headed back into the house.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam greeted as he answered the phone.

Melony's constant subconscious thought scan she kept on her family was jarred into focus with Mikaela's instant response, "I'm breaking up with you, Sam."

Melony knew this had been coming. As her only friends outside Sam, Mikaela had voiced her concerns to Melony and Ratchet regarding the relationship. And her growing feelings for Bumblebee.

Sam wasn't convinced, "Really? Sure? I'm not hearing a lot of conviction."

"Well, I am, okay? So, there's no reason for me to come say goodbye to you," Mikaela argued.

Sam headed inside and up to his room but Melony continued to listen in as she carried boxes.

"Wow, you almost sounded serious that time. Guess what? I made you a long-distance relationship kit. Yeah, I got you a webcam, so we can chat 24/7. All Witwicky, all the time. And I got you a couple souvenirs from the event that cannot be mentioned on cell phones. Some mixes and candles and stuff."

"Sounds cute. I can't wait."

"Hey, you want the infamous D-Day shirt?"

"You kept your nasty, shredded clothes?"

"Yeah. Of course, I kept it, Mikaela. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing."

"Wow. You're pretty confident, huh?" Mikaela asked.

Sam sighed, "No, it's not that. It's just that my low self-esteem's at an all-time high."

"You think your little box of souvenirs is gonna keep me from leaving you?" Mikaela questioned.

"You really should come with me. They got cheap apartments near campus," Sam tried once again to persuade her.

Melony smiled as she visited Mikaela in her mindscape and saw her working beside her father in his shop.

"Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my manchild father, fresh out of prison, back on his feet."

Mikaela had no intention of going to college anyway. She hadn't told Sam yet but Lennox and Optimus had offered her a position as head mechanic at NEST. With her father out of prison and able to take over his shop again he had convinced her to accept the position and lead a better life than he ever had the chance of having.

"I heard that. Where'd you put the clutch covers?" Her father said in the background knowing full well she hadn't told Sam yet.

Melony left them alone so she could go see her brother.

"Hey Bee," Melony greeted as she slipped into the garage and sat on Bumblebee's hood.

Bee's holoform popped up beside her, "What's up, Mel?"

"Any word from base yet?"

"Nope. I'm sure everything's fine or they would've called us," Bumblebee told her.

She nodded and there was a long silence.

"Anything on Sideswipe?" Melony asked hesitantly.

Bumblebee stared at her in shock.

"I know, I know. But I feel like I overreacted earlier, I mean I was bound to resume my natural form eventually so I shouldn't have gotten so mad. He just never fails to piss me off I guess," Melony explained.

"You had every right to get mad. He should've woken you up, made sure you were alright, explained what happened, and stayed with you until he was sure you were fine," Bumblebee argued.

"Isn't that a bit much to ask him after everything?" Melony questioned as she looked away from the holoform.

Bumblebee placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be back. He would never leave you defenseless for too long."

Melony gave her brother a pointed look.

"Okay other than that one time," Bumblebee corrected himself, "Trust me, Mel. He cares about you more than you know or care to accept."

"I highly doubt that. Just as much as I refuse to believe that because of Sunny and Seph he and I are sparkmates. The day he comes running at my call then maybe I'll believe he still cares," Melony scoffed.

"We'll see, Mel, we'll see," Bumblebee shook his head.

There were shouts and loud banging coming from the house.

"Sam!" Melony gasped as she jumped up and ran out into the yard.

She was instantly being shot at. Sam and Ron dove behind the fountain while Melony threw up a force field to shield them all.

"What was that?" Ron demanded.

"That's the whole kitchen!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh my… the bots…" Ron tried as they still took fire from the mini robots.

Melony grunted as she tried to hold the force field steady, "There's too many of them! I can't hold this much longer!"

"Bumble-" Sam stared only for the force field to shatter around them and the minibots descend upon them.

Melony fell to the ground with the force field and was almost instantly covered in minibots. One swiped at her face and left a long shallow cut along her cheek.

"Melony!" Ron shouted as he attempted and failed to crawl to his daughter.

Melony tried to get free but soon found that her strength alone wasn't enough for all of the minibots and that they somehow rendered her powers useless, "SIDESWIPE!" she screamed.

Bumblebee crashed through the garage door just as tires could be heard squealing down the road.

Bumblebee started taking out the minibots who were still attacking Ron and Sam as Melony continued to try and wrestle her way free.

"Good for nothing aft," She muttered just before the cherry red lamborghini came roaring up the driveway.

Sideswipe transformed and instantly scooped up Melony before stepping on or shooting the minibots who had been attacking her.

By the time the two bots were done the minibots were all destroyed and Sam's bedroom was nonexistent.

Judy ran out of the house screaming with a waffle iron on her head and Grayson following her with a metal bat. She ran into a hanging flower pot and fell to the ground before throwing the waffle iron to the side. Grayson proceeded to smash it to pieces until it no longer moved.

"Oh- Nine- Nine-one-one!" Ron shouted as he stood and ran for the house.

"Bumblebee! Get in the garage. Go!" Sam all but screamed at his guardian.

"What the fuck just happened?" Judy demanded as Grayson helped her stand.

Bumblebee tried to argue with Sam.

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please," sam told him.

"Holy Mother! Oh, my God!" Judy yelled as she looked around at her yard and house.

Bumblebee gave a few disappointed squeals, "Whatever," he commented ashe stormed towards the garage.

"Get in the garage now!" Sam ordered.

"You should go too," Melony sighed as she jumped down out of Sideswipe's hands and ran over to check on Grayson.

Sideswipe didn't bother arguing as he followed Bumblebee who was swatting away an old tv as he crawled into the garage.

"Firemen! Firefighters-"

"...Dogs out! Get the dogs out!"

"This is it! Come on, you guys. What are you waiting for? My house is on fire!"

Melony stood beside Grayson in the yard as chaos engulfed their backyard.

Mikaela ran up to them, "What happened?"

"That would be the entire kitchen attacking us," Grayson told her.

Sam ran out of the house and straight to them.

"Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse," Sam spoke as he shoved something into Mikaela's purse.

"Sam Witwicky?" Judy demanded as she stormed over.

"Yes, Mom," Sam answered.

"A word with you?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, Mikaela. I have a bald spot-"

Mikaela smiled, "Hi," her smile dropped to a look of concern as she was shown said bald spot, "Oh."

"An old furnace, I think," Ron was saying to the fire chief a few feet away.

"Yeah," the chief nodded.

"-from a waffle iron. When you go, he goes. I cannot live with this psychotic alien in my garage!" Judy finished rather loudly.

Ron ran over, "Calm, calm- Judy, Judy, national security. Look. If we stay quiet, they're gonna take care of everything. Just consider this the official start of our remodel, 'kay?"

"Fine. If the government's paying, I want a pool. And a hot tub!" Judy yelled as she stormed back into the house.

"Fine. 'Kay," Ron sighed.

"And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say shit about it!"

The other four looked at each other before they headed to the garage.

Bumblebee gave and electronic squeal as he hit himself in the forehead.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble," Sam told him.

"You still having voice problems?" Mikaela questioned as she walked over to Bumblebee.

She held out her hand and he leaned against her familiar and comforting touch.

"He's playing it up," Sam joked.

Grayson still elbowed Sam in the side.

Sam chuckled as he rubbed his side before he continued, "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?"

Bumblebee perked up and started playing _I'm So Excited_ and dancing along to the beat as he snapped his fingers.

"I'm not taking you with me."

Everyone turned, shocked look on their faces, to face Sam.

Bumblebee let out an electronic groan as his shoulders fell.

Mikaela started to reach for Bumblebee again only to stop herself and step back, "I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" She said before she slipped back outside.

Sam watched as Grayson and Melony walked over to Sideswipe to give him and Bumblebee as much privacy as the garage would allow.

"Does this mean Aunt Kaela and Bumblebee are coming with us too when we head back home?" Grayson asked quietly.

"I think so," Melony frowned as she glanced out the window at Mikaela who was pulling off her black leather riding suit and putting on different shoes.

"Well that's the end of Sam and her's relationship then. It was bound to end anyway," Sideswipe commented.

Melony swatted his leg, "This is why only Sunstreaker and my father tolerate you," she glared up at him.

"Barely," Grayson laughed.

"Seriously though. I know you both see it too. It just happened and she stopped herself. She loves Bee not Sam but she can't bring herself to admit it."

Melony and Grayson exchanged an knowing look before Melony sighed and leaned against Sideswipe's leg.

"We're too young for all this heartbreak," she whispered.

Sideswipe felt his spark pitter sadly at her comment and frowned as he look away from everyone.

Sam stepped outside only to stop and stare.

"Whoooa! Wow!" He managed as he eyed Mikaela who stood before him in a white dress, lilacs in hand.

"Between State Farm and the taxpayers, we're all taken care of," Ron was telling Judy from the other side of the car.

"You've got dirt all over you," Judy told him as she started to wipe at it.

Rom swatted her handed away, "Stop. Stop."

"What?" Judy demanded.

"Stop, I'm okay," he said as Melony and Grayson walked out of the garage to come say goodbye.

Judy peered over the top of the car at Sam and Mikaela as the mother and son walked over, "Look."

Everyone turned their focus to the couple.

"So, you think you can make it through those East Coast winters without me?" Mikaela questioned teasingly.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," Sam told her.

Mikaela felt a hit of guilt but didn't let her tone falter, "And?"

"And I'll do anything for you."

"And?" She pressed on.

"I think Sam's about to say the L-word," Judy singsonged hopefully, having already had a long and stressful talk with Mikaela and Melony one day about the hardships of love and relationships.

"Let's go, kiddo!" Ron called out before he turned to hug Melony, "Bye kiddo. Love you."

"Nice timing, Dad," Judy complained as she knelt to hug Grayson.

"Love you too, dad," Melony smiled as she returned the hug.

"I... adore you," Sam said carefully.

Mikaela's smile and hope dropped, "That's not the word that I want to hear right now."

"What are you talking about? It's the same word as the other word," Sam frowned.

"It's not the same word," Mikaela argued.

"Bye, momma. I love you," Melony said softly as she hugged Judy.

"Oh, I love you too sweetheart. You all stay safe out there and come home from time to time, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Melony and Grayson chorused.

"Yeah, well, so do girls. Especially girls like you, with options."

"So, this is all part of your elaborate plan to keep me interested?" Mikaela questioned Sam critically.

"It can be," Sam smiled hopefully.

"I hate that it's working," Mikaela smiled back.

Sam leaned in, "Have a kiss?" He kissed Mikaela after she nodded, "We're going to make it work, I promise."

With that he kissed her again and headed to the car. Melony and Grayson said their goodbyes as they crossed paths with him before they came to stand beside Mikaela to wave the family off.

"I'm so sorry," Mikaela whispered through her smile.

They continued to wave as the car drove down the street.

"It's not your fault. You can't pick who you love. Just don't lead either of them on," Melony responded.

"I'm trying not too. Am I failing at it?"

"No, not yet anyway. Just figure out what your heart wants before someone gets hurt," Grayson told her before he headed backup the garage.

Melony and Mikaela watched him go.

"Sometimes I forget he's not biologically yours," the brunette sighed.

The blonde laughed, "Me too. Come on, let's go get your stuff and head to base."

"Aye," Mikaela agreed wearily as she followed after the other teen.


	7. Welcome To NEST

**NEST Classified Operations- Diego Garcia**

"Holy shit…" Mikaela whispered as she stepped off the cargo plane beside Melony and Grayson.

Melony laughed in amusement as her best friend stared at the usual bustle of the base in amazement.

"That's what I said. ...just less swearing," Grayson smiled up at the brunette.

"Come on, this way," Melony said as she motioned for Mikaela to follow her.

The three of them headed for the giant open doors of the main hanger.

They had just gotten inside when Melony was nearly run over.

"Careful now. …wait, who are you?" The blonde girl questioned.

The girl also had blonde hair but with a single pink streak. She wore a purple and gold blouse but it was hardly visible from Melony's position standing above her due to the purple jacket with a yellow 17 on it. A pink and gold skirt and black boots completed the outfit.

"Jessica!" A blond boy with a single red streak ran over to help the girl up.

Side by side it was clear that they were related but they did differ from one another. Fraternal twins Melony assumed.

He wore black shirt covered with a red jacket that had a yellow 5 on it. He had paired the attire with black pants and black sneakers.

"Thanks, James," Jessica replied as she brushed herself off.

Elizabeth jogged over, "What did I tell you two? If you're going to stay here with me you need to not destroy anything or anyone. Especially Melony Prime."

"You're Melony Prime?" James questioned as he looked the slightly older blonde up and down, unimpressed.

"Well my father is Optimus Prime and my sister is Persephanie Prime so I'm still assuming I am," Melony joked.

"I'm sorry about them, Melony. They're too much like me for their own good I'm afraid," Elizabeth apologized.

"No harm, no foul." Melony held up her hands as she smiled.

"Run along you two. Go harass Jazz or prank someone," Elizabeth told the twins.

They grinned at each other and ran off in the direction they had came from.

"So… who are the new twins?" Mikaela questioned.

"My seventeen year old cousins Jessica and James Hughes. Techno-organics who recently moved here from Sodor to join the team," Elizabeth explained, "Jazz accidentally mentioned this place on our last visit to them."

"Sodor…? Where's that?" Grayson asked.

"It's an island in England," Melony supplied.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes and unfortunately for the base they're almost as bad as me when it comes to prancing."

"'Almost'? Are you trying to save your reputation or are you being honest?" Mikaela laughed.

There was a crash followed by Ratchet's distinguishable yells.

"I guess you're about to find out." Elizabeth ran in the opposite direction of the noise in an attempt to not get blamed.

"Either way, just don't let them meet the Terror Twins and I think we'll all be safe," Melony called after her.

She shared an amused smile with Mikaela as they started towards the communication area.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" someone called out as the girls neared.

Mikaela stared around herself in awe as Melony head up to the platform high above them alongside Lennox and Persephanie. Epps chuckled at her expression as he walked up beside her and Grayson.

NEST employees carried on indistinct chatter as they prepared to conference with the general.

"Secure line to Pentagon is now open," Maggie announced as she spun away from Glen in her chair. She stood and headed down off the platform, conversing with Mikaela as Epps messed around with Grayson.

Persephanie moved out of site from the screen as it turned on to show General Morshower.

"General?" Will said to test the connection.

"Will, Melony, I saw the Shanghai op," Morshower replied.

"We had a rough day out there," Epps commented from below and Mikaela offered him a supportive smile.

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots," Lennox continued, ignoring Epps' comment.

Morshower nodded, "Proceed."

Optimus, who was listening in from his altmode below them, instantly transformed and stood in front of the platform.

Galloway stepped forward, silently amazed with the alien robot before him.

Epps noticed and offered the man a few words, "You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?"

Galloway scowled at him, upset he had been caught off guard, and rushed away from Epps.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning," Optimus spoke. He pointed to Glen and the former hacker played the recording from the previous night in Shanghai, "The Fallen shall rise again."

Morshower leaned forward in his chair, "The Fallen. Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown," Optimus shook his head, "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

Lennox went to continue explaining only for Galloway to call up, "Excuse me! With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

The advisor started up the stairs to the platform.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a…" Lennox trailed off in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo," Morshower grumbled discontentedly.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway continued as he tried to make his way through the soldiers and tech staff that were working vigorously along the platform to keep the conference running and encrypted from eyes that shouldn't view it, "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier," he finally shoved his way beside Lennox, "Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done."

Melony cast her father an unamused side glance as she leaned against the railing in front of him.

Galloway turned to them, "Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus answered before Melony could, pointing a finger at Galloway, "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

Galloway leaned away from the finger until Optimus pulled his hand away, "But who are you to judge what's best for us?" The liaison demanded.

"How about the eons of war history this planet has?" Melony asked under her breath.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years," Lennox tried to reason with the man.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together," Epps added from beside Optimus' foot.

Galloway looked over the railing at him, Grayson, Mikaela, and Maggie below, "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Epps glared right back as Galloway turned away again, "Don't tempt me."

"And the, ah, newest members of your team-"

"Easy," Optimus warned Epps, "Why don't you all show Mikaela around?"

Grayson grinned and grabbed Mikaela's hand to drag her away, leaving Maggie and Epps to follow after them.

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

Morshower decided to interrupt Galloway this time, "Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach," Galloway glared at Morshower as if he had been out of line in Galloway's none existent order of power, "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots!"

Persephanie moved to Melony's side while Melony stood up straight and Optimus blinked in surprise as they all took offense to the accusation.

"They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" Galloway asked, turning to the still busy staff around them as if they would agree with him, which no one did, "The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming," The angry man turned back to Optimus, "So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

The twins turned to their father with fear in their eyes as they watched him think on the question for an Earth second.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it," Galloway nodded at this response and started to walk away as if that was all he had come for. Optimus placed his hand on the railing beside Galloway making him pause and turn back, "But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?"

Galloway looked over at Lennox and then back at Optimus before his eyes settled on Persephanie and Melony and he stormed away angrily.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a good question," Lennox told Optimus.

"That's a smart question," Persephanie corrected.

Optimus nodded before he returned to the debrief with Morshower. The twin Prime girls shared an eye roll before they headed down the stairs together. They conversed about the events in that had occurred in Tranquility after Melony had returned as they headed for the mess hall. As they went Optimus gazed after them, a pleased smile on his face plates.

"Optimus?" Lennox questioned.

Optimus turned to the man slowly, "My apologizes. I'm afraid the father in me tends to over power the commander in me when those two are together," he apologized.

"Understandable. Let us continue," Morshower nodded acceptingly.


End file.
